1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of discharging liquid drops of an alignment film, a method of manufacturing an electro-optical panel, a method of manufacturing an electronic apparatus, a program, a device for discharging liquid drops of an alignment film, an electro-optical panel, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispensers are provided as devices for applying liquid crystal within a region surrounded by a sealing material during manufacturing of liquid crystal panels. When dispensers are used, it is possible to drop the liquid crystal with a certain degree of precision and to a certain amount. However, when the liquid crystal of an amount equal to or less than that amount is dropped, there is insufficient reliability with respect to the degree of precision of the discharge amount. When the dispensers drop the liquid crystal, the drops directly become spots.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-281562, a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal panel using an inkjet method, in which the amount of a drop is extremely small and the drops can be discharged with a high degree of precision, is disclosed. According to the above publication, the main body of the inkjet for discharging the liquid crystal drops is scanned in lines with a pitch 0.5 mm to thus apply the liquid crystal drops to a substrate in lines.
When a substrate is coated with liquid including a material of an alignment film by an inkjet method, like in the conventional art, the liquid (the material of the alignment film) discharged from a nozzle of an inkjet head (hereinafter, only a head in some cases) is arranged on the substrate drop by drop. When the head includes a plurality of nozzles, it is possible to perform wide range drawing by performing scanning once by the amount in which the plurality of nozzles exists.
It is not possible to perform drawing by performing scanning once in the region that exceeds the range of the plurality of nozzles formed in the head. Therefore, in such a region, the portion that cannot be drawn by performing first scanning is drawn during performing second scanning to coat an entire desired coated area. However, when the portion that cannot be drawn by the first scanning is drawn during the second scanning, dropping (coating) spots of the material of the alignment film (the liquid) are generated.
In order to solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of discharging liquid drops of an alignment film, a device for discharging liquid drops of an alignment film, and an electro-optical panel, in which lines or spots are not generated in an electro-optical panel coated with the alignment film by a method of discharging liquid drops including the ink jet method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of discharging liquid drops of an alignment film, a device for discharging liquid drops of an alignment film, and an electro-optical panel, in which the quality of an electro-optical panel coated with the alignment film by a method of discharging liquid drops including the inkjet method does not deteriorate.